In a galaxy near you
by Braylor
Summary: Another story, kind of a way to say sorry about The Third. Basically, an extremely powerful Harry, betrayed. You'll find out more if you read...
1. Chapter 1

Darkness. This is all that Harry Potter knew of. He'd been surrounded by darkness for what felt like an eternity, all thanks to those Jedi. They had no idea what they had done to him, locking him up in the ruins of the Sith Academy on Korriban. Ever since they realized just how powerful he was, they locked him up. He highly doubted that the Galaxy was the way it was meant to be. Was the Republic even truly alive? Ever since the war with Malak, they had been weak. Revan only fought them to actually make them stronger, but then the betrayal. He remembered how Revan's flagship had been attacked, they all thought that Revan and Bastilla were the only survivors, but they were wrong. He had survived, the only living relic of Alderaan's past, formally named Earth. But he never died. Sure, he tried, but then the teachings of the Force came out. He trained himself in the Force, oh how foolish he was. He had learned his lesson after he had killed many of the Dark Wizards under Lord Voldemort's rule, never noticing a change, until he killed Voldemort, and power had exploded from him. Wanting to know what was going on, he asked Albus Dumbledore, and after a few spells, they learned that whenever he killed anyone with magic in them, the magic went straight to him. And so, he spent many years wondering how to actually fight, and then the teachings came. By then, the People of Earth had discovered the other races, and so made a temple dedicated to the teachings of the Force was made. He went, having long realized that he could not die, and began to learn. He found the teachings very easy. They were almost like the ones from Hogwarts, but only without a wand. Later on, once he moved to a different planet, he had decided to teach others his knowledge of the Force, which was very limited. Once he had done all of that, that was when people began to ask for help, and after having helped many people, that was when the Jedi Order began. After awhile, he left his students to train others, finding new ways to use the Force for both good and evil, although he had realized that they were just titles for the same thing. Many years later, he had come back, only to find that the Order had separated. He learned of the Sith and their dark deeds, and so, he made the first ever Jedi Council, pulling them together and then he wrote the Jedi Code:

_Emotion, yet peace._

_Ignorance, yet knowledge._

_Passion, yet serenity._

_Chaos, yet harmony._

_Death, yet the Force_

He then made the first lightsaber, using the gem from the Blade of Gryffindor, making a lovely red color. But then, he had made a second one, this time using a blue crystal, showing balance. After that, he taught the Jedi many techniques, and then they fought. It was on the battle field that he realized that his take power curse was still in effect, especially when he killed a particularly powerful Sith. He had felt his power skyrocket, and from then onwards, only taught. He spent many years with the Jedi, never aging, but then, once Revan had died… Betrayal! The Jedi had forgotten about him, sure, he had technically been both the Jedi Master and Sith Lord because of him having trained both sides, but when the Jedi came, claiming him too powerful and a threat to Galactic Peace, that was when he gave up. He had made the Code of both the Jedi and Sith, sort of a balance like his lightsabers. They had taken his lightsabers away from him, locking them away in a box, then locking him up in the old Academy. He had changed over the years, the Force of the planet fueling his life, allowing him to make even more startling discoveries in the Force. He was locked in a small room, but through the Force, he could see everything that happened. He saw the decline of the Jedi while the Sith only grew in power. He saw many Jedi grow lazy, thinking that the fact that they wielded a lightsaber meant that they would never have to fight except for either in the simulation room, or the odd fight against people who they were asked to fight against. He had seen as Revan's rules were broken and replace with the Rule of Two, one Master and one apprentice. But he waited, his mind as sharp as ever, his body fit. The real change was in his eyes. One was the color of his crimson lightsaber, and the other, his blue one. He saw the Rise of the Separists, those machines that blasted beams of light, killing people without mercy. He saw how the Republic had gone and made those clones. And now, he saw as a ship with Jedi landed on Korriban's surface, walking out and towards the Academy. It was his power that kept the tombs of a few of his students together, his power is what they felt as they walked towards the Academy, but like all Jedi, they took it as a Sith. The Jedi walked to the Academy, and he sat on his throne, waiting.

"Master, do you think that coming here will help?"

"Master Yoda feels that it shall, so we shall go to the Headmaster's Office. Hopefully what we find won't help our enemies"

They walked to the Academy, each step seeming to be their last in the face of this power. Walking in, they saw the signs of Sith long since killed in the war. They saw the beast's corpses, those of some extinct animal. They walked along until they reached the Door to the old Headmaster's Office. The lead Jedi pulled out a key, slotted it in a hole, and the doors opened. They could see that they hadn't been opened in a long time, dust fell down as they looked in, and they saw a man sitting on a throne, lines of pure Force power running from him straight to the planet. He wore a magnificent looking robe made of a silk-like cloth. It was an even mixture of red and blue, a belt with two loops, like for a lightsaber, and symbols ran on the bottom of the robe. They couldn't see his eyes, for they were closed, but his face could be clearly seen. His black hair was shoulder length and curtained his skin, which was white. As they watched him, his eyes opened and they saw that one eye was red, and the other was blue. He spoke with a voice that seemed to calm them.

"What are you doing in my prison?"

The lead Jedi stepped forward.

"Forgive the intrusion. I'm…"

He was interrupted.

"Jedi Master Mace Windu, Second in Command of the High Council, thought of as a just man, and hardly ever beaten in the forms. Yes, I know why you're here. You were told to come by Master Yoda, mainly because of the robot army being about. He remembered a rumor of a powerful 'artifact' that could help in any war. Well, you tell Yoda that unless he comes here himself, leave, shall I not"

With that, they were thrown out of the room, the door closing. Realizing what they had to do, they left and went back to Master Yoda. After a bit of explaining, he agreed to go with them, but also a few of the other Jedi Masters came with. Once they landed, Master Windu led the way, and when they were at the door, it opened to allow them in. Entering, they saw they man, sitting back on his throne.

"Welcome back, Mace Windu. I see that you've brought guests! I would offer you something to drink, but well, I have nothing in stock. Now, let us begin this discussion. You want me to help you, then I want something in return. It's not that much, I just want my lightsabers back. When you Jedi locked me up, my lightsabers were taken from me, but then one was taken away, stolen from the Jedi, while the other is kept in the Fifth Tower. You'll find my Dark Saber in one of the tombs on this planet. I would fetch it myself, but really, why should I? The Sith died at the tomb, but it wasn't Nagaa" with that, his eyes closed.

Walking out, they went to a tomb, and while searching, they found a ligthsaber. Picking it up, they brought it to the guy, who opened his eyes. Standing up with the lines still attached, he took the saber and it activated. A crimson red beam came out, and he swished it around a bit before smiling.

"Fine, I'll help you. When we get to the Jedi Temple, we shall get my other saber" Saying this, both of his eyes shone as an earthquake was felt.

Running out, all thanks to it being night, they could see that the very planet was moving. But even weirder, it was moving very quickly. As they stared, he came out. After awhile, they could actually see the Jedi Temple on Corosant. Once the whole planet was close enough, pieces of stone went and made a sort of stairway to the Temple, allowing them to get off the planet. Following them, the Force Cords as he called them let him go, almost with a sad moan. As he walked along, he floated above the ground, a feat not seen in many years, from before the time of Revan. Many of the Jedi had thought it useless, and the Sith thought that it didn't show power, yet now, people stood back from him, letting him pass. Once they were finally inside, Master Yoda himself led him to the Fifth Tower, the Tower containing the Knowledge of the Jedi. Entering, Harry floated to a point, slowly floated back to the ground, and then grasped a lightsaber. Immediately his other saber glowed with a bright red light as this one glowed with a blue light. Activating them, the blades came out as he smiled.

"Amazing. After so many years, the power I put in these are still there. Now, I believe that we have some business to attend to" he stated, looking at Yoda while deactivating them.

"Yes. Help us, you must. The enemy, strong they are"

"Yet again, it falls to me. Why cant you Jedi do what I started?"

"What do you mean?" Master Windu asked.

Harry sighed.

"I'm old. I have tried to die, but I am just too powerful. My home planet is that of Alderaan, but in my youth it was known as Earth, the home planet of the humans. When I was about 250 years old, the Teachings of Force came around. I had always used the Force, but the few things they showed were truly amazing. I learned from them and taught others who trained other people. After many years, I left. I realized once I returned how foolish I was. I spent about 500 years just learning different techniques, and I went back to see my students many times over students, but they had separated. My masters had long since died, so I was the only true teacher left. I learned of my past students deeds, the stuff that they did. I taught the remaining students a few of the things I had learned, and then we battled against my own past teachings. It was then that I learned something else. Previously to this, I became immortal because of my power. Whenever I killed a living being, I absorbed their power, adding it to my own. I had thought that it would be a different thing, learn about the Force and then fight once more, but my greatest student went against me, and I defeated him. I almost walked away when his power shot through me, absorbed into my body, and then I stopped fighting, only teaching. But after the whole problem with Revan, a group of Jedi came along, took away my lightsabers and locked me up in that Academy, forcing me to spend ages in the actual dark, but I always knew what was going on, the Force allowed me to know exactly what was going on. Like right now, Palpatine is in another meeting with a few Senators. Interesting. His mind is not what you'd expect a member of the Senate to be. Dark thoughts run through his head" he stated, his eyes pulsing with a bright light.

All the Jedi looked at each other. He was the Creator of both the Jedi and Sith? Also he's lived for so long? How is that possible? As they were wondering things, he walked to a wall and looked out at Korriban.

"The place looks different from here, although hardly anyone even come once the Last of the Jedi left"

"The what?" Mace Windu asked.

"Oh yeah. Just after Revan had done the Mandalorian Wars, the only member of his side that came for a trial returned. He was stripped of his title, lightsaber, and exiled. They only realized later that the Sith were using techniques that he had helped to create, while they went to different planets. A few years later the exile went and saved Dantooine from a bunch of Republic hating Merceneries, Onderon to defeat the General, he helped the Restoration Project for Telos, he even helped a slight problem on Nar Shaddaa. He did come here, but he came before I was imprisoned here. Now, what would you like? Lessons?" he asked just as a couple of Senators walked in.

Another idea that struck like lightning. I'm really busy, so please, be patient. Busy, busy, busy.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, is he a new Jedi, Master Yoda?" a Senator, Queen Amendala, asked.

"No I am not, your Majesty" Harry stated, bowing to her, remembering the old ways.

"Who is he, Master Yoda?" Palpatine asked.

"Never you mind. I think that I shall be going to my planet. I'll see you all later" he said, then he walked to an open window as pieces of stone made a stairway like before, but the Senators as well as the Jedi came as well. The moment he stepped on the planets surface, the cords snaked back to him, attaching themselves to him.

"I love you to, Korriban. I can't even leave you alone for half an hour, can I?" he asked, and then he chuckled "Master Yoda, Korriban tells me that she hasn't had a Jedi Master of your people on her surface in years. She wants to know why her favorite group of short people does not visit her"

Yoda gave him an amused look before stating "Korriban could speak, I never knew that, nor that she could feel people's presence. And as for us not coming, I never knew"

"She says that it is fine, and that she like all planets are sentient, they feel when someone walks her surface, like right now, she is sending me information about anyone that is touching her, as well as their race, language, you name it. Now, what to do? This planet was a testing ground for the ancient students. They tested each other, and they came up with: The strongest must live if we are to survive. But the Dark Lord of the Sith always had different techniques to give. Around us are four well known tombs. The items within are kept in my part of the Academy, but only I have access and know where they are" he smiled, looking off into the distance, as if remembering a good life.

He began walking back to the old Academy before he felt something.

"The time of balance is upon us" he stated, looking at the stars "I shall teach like I used to, but understand this. You shall learn both the ways of Jedi and Sith. Now, I shall go back" with that he walked away.

"Train young Skywalker, he must" Yoda stated, the Senators listening.

"But Yoda, you heard him. Skywalker would learn the Sith teachings as well as the Jedi's" Windu stated.

They continued to argue while Palpatine walked to the Academy. Finding the Father of the Sith, he watched as he floated with the chords of pure Force power going between them.

"What would they do if they found out that you are the Dark Lord of the Sith?" Harry asked, looking at him, his eyes seeming to look into his very soul.

"Most probably kill me. After all, that is all that they do" Palpatine answered.

"The Jedi do not kill their prisoners. No one deserves execution, no matter what the cause. That is what led Bastilla Shan to capture Darth Revan. They wanted to end the threat of that section of Sith, but even with Revan captured, all they did was erase his memories and put a false one in. The Force can do many terrible things to a man. It can wipe away your memories and destroy your very identity. They retrained him in the ways of the Jedi, and once they were sure of it, they sent him to destroy that of which he helped to unknowingly build. That was when I stopped helping only the Jedi. I am Father of the Sith and Jedi, and yet the Jedi only kept me for my knowledge. Sith are nothing more then Dark Jedi. The Codes are useless, for the Jedi deny Emotions, but the original code actually basically states that Emotions must be used carefully. An Emotion like joy can be used for the strongest healing powers, and the Sith? They allow Emotions, but only the Dark ones, like hatred. I myself have sadness. My Children, the Jedi, locked me up, but I also have joy, for they released me as well. I can draw on my sadness for a bolt of lightning, and the joy for healing" he stated, looking at the Sith before him.

Palpatine looked at this ancient being before him. He knew that he was right, but to go against what he was taught was hard. He suddenly realized, the knowledge he held at his fingertips. He indirectly taught the greatest Force wielders, the greatest lightsaber fighters, he helped to start almost everything. As he was deciding, the Jedi walked in.

"Senator, what are you doing here?" Windu asked.

"Do you want the training, or not?" Harry asked, slightly impatient.

That was when Palpatine nodded and kneeled.

"Yes, Master"

"Stand, Palpatine. I am no ones Master. I am a teacher, if you'll listen" Harry stated.

Nodding, Palpatine turned around and smirked at the Jedi.

"You had the Dark Lord of the Sith in front of you, and you never knew it" he stated.

All the Jedi pulled out their lightsabers, but then the lightsabers flew from their hands and circled around Harry.

"No one shall fight until I deem them ready. None of you have a title. None of you are Jedi or Sith. Wait, you do have one title, apprentice. Together, you can form the Council. The Council was a group made up of both Jedi and Sith, all chosen by myself. They governed every known planet, but each planet had a ruler, like the Queen of Naboo. They were representatives, one Jedi and Sith for each planet. Now know this. By the time I make you Knights, you shall hate me with a passion. Oh, wait, Jedi do not hate. Then you shall think of me as a cruel teacher. I have made many Sith Lords look like nothing, my training is so cruel. Now, it shall take a long time to put in for this to happen, so I shall need all of your cooperation. First, you shall need to put your differences behind you. You are all sentient beings of one type, and your teachings come from me. The basic thing of which I was taught was to feel the life around me. To see what could be used to affect the world around me. Through that, I was taught how to Push and Pull with the Force. From there, I learnt various other techniques, but for the first time, I shall train people in using a different form of the Force, the kind that has been forgotten. Just so you know, these techniques are powerful. I can teach you ways to knock out any opponent. I can teach you how to kill with just two words. Your first lesson, that of the Stunning Charm, _Stupefy_"

As he said the word, a blast of red shot out of his hand and hit a wall.

"Everything I teach you that does not go with the Jedi or Sith you need to visualize the outcome. In this case, you have to visualize someone falling unconscious, but a word of warning. This doesn't work on me, for the symbols on my robe prevent it from happening. I'll teach your Runes some other time, but for now, WORK!" he blasted a lot of Force, making them all dodge.  
True to his word, by the time they could all do the spell, they all disliked him immensely. He was a true slave driver, and once they were done with the lesson, he taught them others as well. Transfiguration, Charms, Divination which was greatly helped by the Force, Defense Against the Arts (couldn't call it Dark Arts, for they were using dark techniques), Potions (he had made a whole room filled with different plants, so only taught ones that need plants and such), Herbology, Numerancy, Latin, and many other wizard subjects. Once that was done, he began to teach them lightsaber techniques and abilities, like throwing their lightsaber and healing. He taught them abilities long thought forgotten, although he kept plenty to himself. As he had said, it took a long time for what needed to be come. They had to get a Jedi and Sith on every Republic planet as advisors for the ruler of the planets. Corrusant stayed the Capital, but Korriban became the Centre of Learning. Everyone that wanted to learn more about the Force came to him, and he taught all who wished, just like he did millennia ago. He rewrote the Codes, making them a perfect balance of each other. Many Jedi wanted him to only teach them, but he refused. He did it once, and he was locked away, having wanted to train Sith with Revan. He rarely got off planet, the Force cords almost refusing to let go. Often when he fought against his students, he would seem to dance around the blades. His record against the most opponents was 17 against one, he knocked his opponents out and he only once got a scratch, and that was from Yoda. The Jedi were back to their former heights and the Sith were equal in power. Palpatine and Yoda had decided to stay on as Corrusant's advisors. The Senators now all used their planet's names for their post, so instead of Queen Amidala it was Queen Naboo. It took a lot getting used to it, but they managed. Harry is finally out, and after he was sure that they could handle it, he and Korriban left. It is said that if you look out, you can sometimes see him, training more students. It is also said that Harry still trains, learning new sides of the Force, hoping to somehow see his friends once more.

THE END

Okay, I finished earlier then I thought. Tell me what you think. And please, read my other story, The End.


End file.
